The pharmaceutically acceptable salts of carbabenzpyride have valuable pharmacologically properties.
Their principal property is the treatment and prevention of viral infections more specifically those caused by influenza A viruses.
For the pharmaceutical use it is of major interest to have a highly pure substance. In addition it is advisable to use a stable, robust and scalable industrial process resulting in a very consistent quality of the product which should be suitable for pharmaceutical formulations.